This project investigates the processes involved in the understanding of English by normal listeners. A number of sub-problems are focussed upon. (1) The role of context in the retrieval of words during sentence processing. The aim of the research here is to determine the extent of contextual facilitation and the mechanisms by which it operates. Also of interest is the role of text structure on the processing of individual sentences within the text. (2) The nature of the speech codes that are computed by the listener as he or she processes sentences. Part of the interest in this question stems from a concern to understand the way in which subjects carry out the phoneme monitoring task. (3) The effect of ambiguity on sentence processing. (4) The nature of the structure building operations that are carried out as sentences are processed, with special reference to models of processing related to Augmented Transition Network grammars. (5) The manner is which sentences are stored in memory, with special reference to the associative vs. gestalt controversies. The work in the first year of the grant focussed almost exclusively on the first of these problems. The work in the second year will also be concerned primarily with these sub-topics.